Bastion Cor
Category: Non-Member Biographies Biographical Information *Name: Bastion Cor *Gender: male *Species: Nautolan *Homeworld: Corellia *Affiliation: N/A *Occupation: Bounty Hunter, Smuggler, Factory worker *Personality *Traits: Witty, Guarded, loyal,quiet,sharp, focused and highly disciplined *Habits: chews his finger nails when thinking, always alert *Appearance **Skin Colour: Brown **Hair Colour: N/A . **Eye Colour: Black. **Clothing: Flight suit **Other Attributes: Highly skilled mechanic *Ship **Name: The Rising Mynock **Type/Class: Modified YT-2000 (Light Freighter) **Interior Description: 2 seater cockpit with low light illuminations **Other Details: Modified with higher hyperdrive and sub light capabilities main cargo hold outfitted with sensor blocker to hide cargo. Painted Black and all recognizable markings removed so as not to be easily tracked and for added stealth. **Starship Armament: Dual Laser Cannon Turrets Biography Personal History When he was very young he was taken from his family from his home world by slavers working for a Hutt on Nar Shaddaa. Upon landing he was fitted with a collar that would shock him if he disobeyed and was put to work in the crime lord's residence as a servant. After years of beatings and abuse he decided to escape. Early the next morning he woke up and made his way to an entrance of the ventilation duct and climbed in. After climbing and crawling for what seemed like an age he finally emerged from his escape route to find himself at the docking area. He eventually found an out bound ship it was a Corellian YT- 2000 called the second chance where he got comfortable and drifted into a deep sleep. When he finally awoke he found that the ship had landed on the remote planet of Tatooine, he went and found some work at the local Bounty Hunters guild. He rose through the ranks until he was able to survive without any help from the guild. Five years later he had earned enough credits to buy himself a ship. Once all of the lose ends were tied up he left Tatooine headed for Corellia. Once he arrived on Corellia he set about learning the smuggling trade where he spent much of his late twenties and early thirties, during that time he met his wife Layla who he had smuggled from the planet Dathomir before returning and settling back down on Corellia to raise a family, it was at this time he took a job as a factory worker for Blastech Industries. Family They had five sons called Dracon, Lariz and the triplets Danrew, Hona and Jak. They spent the next 15 years of their lives trying to scrap money together in order to survive. Even though Bastion tried to live a quiet life it seemed that his past had a funny way of catching up to him, one fateful day he took his family into the city. Not long after they had arrived they were arrested by CorSec agents and taken away for further questioning, when Bastion refused to reveal any information to them the agents scheduled to have him executed for treason.